


Asajj and the family in law she would prefer not to have

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Crack, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: The Jedi Order is searching for a place to live. Asajj Ventress would have liked to be consulted first.





	Asajj and the family in law she would prefer not to have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



“That’s it,” Kit Fisto declared, very matter of facts, putting down his datapad with the latest senatorial nonsense,  “we’re going to secede. The Jedi Order can’t afford this sort of abuse from the Senate right now, not with how thinned our ranks are by the war.”

“Oh yes,“Master Adi Gallia groaned, her head in her hands to fight her growing headache “because right now, it will be so easy to seek secessionist independence, just after that mess with the Separatist Alliance.

“Well, their independence quest was very peculiar, they were, after all, lead by an evil man, versed in Sith Alchemy,” Kit Fisto remarked, his tentacles agitated. 

Jedi didn’t hold grudges  _ in theory _ but right now they were all making an exception for Count Dooku. 

“Technically, so were we,” Adi remarked. 

A long silence fell in the room, everybody grimacing at the memories of Palpatine. That had been really really close, closer than any of them liked to admit, even now that the Jedi Order, the Republic and the galaxy had, more or less, survived.  Master Plo Koon’s voice broke the silence: 

“Perhaps we could find asylum somewhere. Not definitely, but one year or two. Just enough for us to build ourselves back up again.”

Another moment of silence, then Adi said slowly, like she tested the words: 

“The Hapes Consortium don’t have diplomatic relationship with the Republic.”

“Yes, and Queen Ni’Korish hate us so much she would become a Sith if she hadn’t the Force Sensitivity of a pile of dust,” Mace answered. 

“Naboo. We killed their Sith Lord, technically, perhaps they could give us a small moon or an island for us to declare our independence,” Kit proposed. 

Mace looked at him like he had suddenly grown another head and declared dryly : 

“I, for one, have no desire to live less than forty systems away from Skywalker if I can. He just stopped frowning at the mouth with paranoïa about Jedi, we’re not starting that again.”

A long silence. 

“I have an idea,” Plo Koon finally said, “There is a planet, right now, far away from Coruscant and the Senate, a planet with no official rulers, which would simplify the problem, and a planet that’s still being shaped into peace right now and whose force of liberation are composed of clones, our friends that all of us always appreciate working with. Here, we could do good. Built ourselves into a semblance of order again, and help finish the burgeoning of peace and democracy in the sector too.”

There was a silence, as everyone tried to compute the idea. Plo didn’t need to say more. Everyone knew what world he was talking about. 

Everyone knew about the two heads leadership of the liberation army which was busy, right at this moment, kicking slavers all around Rattatak. 

And everyone knew that one of those two heads loved them, and that the other hated them.  

********************

 

Asajj had lived in so many identities that a weaker woman would have lost herself. In fact, the days she was trying this new thing, being honest with herself and more or less in touch with her feelings, she recognized she had lost herself, for a time. 

Nightsister, slave, Jedi Padawan, warlord, or well, warlady, Sith Apprentice, bounty hunter, she has inhabited all those roles. 

She had  _ been _ all those things. 

 

Her liaison with Obi-Wan had been a terrible idea from the beginning, or, to be more precise, from the moment she renounced the Dark and took up bounty hunting. Fucking each other into stupidity in the most athletic sex two trained, and powerful, Force Sensitive could imagine had been a way to handle the galaxy turning crazy in the last months of war, for the two of them.  Working with him and the clones volunteers to take back Rattatak from the slavers and war lords that ruled it had been a good surprise. They worked well together in combat, after all those years fighting each other. And the athletic sex became even better every time, as they, time after time, abandoned masks. 

Yes, Asajj Ventress had been a lot of things, and in that new world, she learned what she wanted to be. 

She wanted to be the one to save Rattatak. 

She wanted her name to be the terror of those who attacked weaker than them, who preyed on the young, the old, the wounded. 

Sometimes, she wanted to throw Obi-Wan Sarcasm Kenobi on a bed and ride him until he lost his words. 

And no one, no one of those things, would have prepared her to …. well, live with the family in law. 

As the survivants of the Jedi Order left their ships in a long line of beige and good intentions, she turned to glare at her lover. 

The Jedi Order of Rattatak, what the flying kriffin…..

Obi-Wan had the good grace to look sheepish. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi !


End file.
